1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid jetting apparatus including a head which jets a liquid, if a time period during which the liquid is not jetted from a plurality of nozzles of the liquid jetting head becomes long, a viscosity of the liquid inside the nozzle increases due to drying. This phenomenon of increase in the viscosity will also be called as ‘thickening’ in the following description. As the liquid is thickened, jetting of the liquid from the nozzle cannot be carried out normally, and there is a possibility of occurrence of a jetting defect such as non-jetting. Therefore, sometimes, a jetting operation is carried out preliminarily from each of the plurality of nozzles prior to the basic jetting operation. In such manner, the thickened liquid inside the nozzle is discharged beforehand. This liquid discharge operation is also called as ‘flushing’.
A printer including an ink-jet head which jets an ink has hitherto been known. When the ink-jet head is not carrying out recording of an image etc. on a recording paper, the plurality of nozzles in the ink-jet head is covered by a cap member. When the ink-jet head carries out the recording operation on the recording paper, the cap member is removed from the ink-jet head. Thereafter, flushing of the ink-jet head is carried out immediately before the recording operation.